Fairy High
by Jiminnnn.is.great
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is starting out a new school with Levy being her only friend. Now she will face her biggest challenge in life... HIGH SCHOOL! Drama, romance, jealousy and is that my little best friend. Follow them through their journey through high school. Oh and did I Mention that this story will be based of my life. Well things just got interesting.
1. Ch 1 High school

**Ok so, this story is actually gonna be based of my life and what's happened during 5th through 8th grade were I am right now. I'll probably only change a few things so that at the end it'll end up being Nalu. I hope you all like my new story.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

If only I would've listened to my mom and go to bed earlier then I wouldn't be running late right now but nooooo (insert sarcasm) I just had to go to sleep at 12 in the morning.

This is why I hate the first day of school, if you are late then it makes you look bad to the teachers and to the other students. School hasn't even started and I feel like I already messed up.

Oh yeah did I also mention that I am starting a new school. I was supposed to go to Sabertooth High, but then we had to move so I couldn't go there. I still don't get why we had to move out of our old house, I mean did we do anything wrong that we had to move? I miss our old house because our new home is actually smaller that our old one.

One good thing though is that Levy-chan is going to this school, Now we both attend Fairy High.

Right now I'm literally running down the street while trying to put my hair up in a pony tail.

Ugh, The struggles of life man.

I am excited and nervous at the same time. I'm excited because I will get to see Levy-chan again after 2 really loooooong weeks. I'm nervous because what if everyone there are bullies?

What if they don't like me?

What if they Hate me?

Ugh I am so nervous.

I guess me being self conscious made me go faster because when I looked up, I was right in front of the school gates. I took a deep breath and went in. I noticed that a lot of students were hurrying inside to I decide to do the same.

Once I was inside the building, I quickly tried to scan the school to look for Levy-chan. I wanted her to come with me to the office so I could go get my schedule.

I finally found her, she was sitting down in a bench reading a book. She couldn't see me because she had her head hunched over.

I quickly made my way towards her.

Once I was in front of her I poked her on the head.

Her reaction was priceless, She dropped her book and gave out a small " Kyaa"

I started laughing. Levy then finally looked up and saw that it was me and her frown turned into a huge grin.

" LU-CHAN! How have you been I missed you sooo much! Don't ever leave me alone again" She then literally tackled me into a hug and I ended up in the floor. I then proceed to hug her back.

"I've missed you so much too Levy-chan, but can you get of me now, we're causing a big scene and I still need to go to the office to get my schedule" I said

" Oh sorry Lu-chan, and do you want me to go with you?" Asked Levy.

" YESSS please, I still don't know my way around here so I need you to guide me" I said.

" Alright then, lets get going Lucy" said Levy. She grabbed her book that laid forgotten in the floor and her school bag. I mimicked her actions by grabbing my school bag and stood up.

" Follow me Lu-chan" said Levy. I followed her to the office and the whole way there, there was an awkward silence between us.

" Hey Levy-chan, were are your other friends?" I asked. I was very curious to what kind of people she hung out with.

" Oh, most still haven't gotten here yet, well except Erza, She always gets here extra early everyday, why you ask?" Said Levy.

" I was just curious because I saw you sitting alone when I got here" I said.

" Oh that's what I usually do every morning because I am the second one to get here the earliest, heck I'm surprised you got here early" Said Levy.

...

...

...

" WAIT are you telling me that I am actually early to school?!" I said

" Uhh Yeahh... Didn't you know, all the parents were noticed by the school, they even called home" Said Levy.

So my mom did know and she still told me that school was going to start in 8 minutes, ugh she is the devil I tell you, THE DEVIL! ugh right now I could've still been in bed sleeping. I then started sulking in the middle of the hallway.

I guess Levy-chan noticed because she started giggling and said " I can tell that your mom told you something else"

" She did, ugh and here I was thinking that I was going to be late" I said. Now thanks to the stunt that my mom pulled, my hair is a little bit frizzy and I look out of breath.

" Were almost gonna be there k Lu-chan" said Levy-chan.

" Ok" I said.

We only had to walk a little bit more until I was encountered with two big steel doors. It had two small windows in center of each door. I looked at my surroundings to try and remember were the office is and surprisingly, it was right in front of the entrance. Now I just felt plain stupid. I guess that I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice the office to my right. I should've paid more attention to were I was going.

Levy and I went inside the office and were greeted by a timid looking secretary. I guess her name was Aries because it said on her name plate.

" Hi my name is Aries, is there anything I can help you with? Gomenasai" said Aries. She reminded me of the celestial spirit Aries.

" Um yes, I am a new student, Lucy Heartfilia and I came here to get my schedule" I said.

" Of course, I'll go get it, gomenasai" Said Aries.

A few minutes later, Aries came in with my schedule and handed it to me.

" Here you go, gomenasai" said Aries.

" Thank you Aries, well we will be going now" I said. Soon me and Levy were out of the office, Levy asked me what my schedule was.

 **Lucy's Schedule, Freshman:**

 **1 period: Geometry**

 **2 Period: Social studies/ History**

 **3 period: Art**

 **Lunch**

 **4 Period: Science/ Chemistry**

 **5 period: Physical Education (PE)**

 **6 period: Language Arts/ English**

"Wow Lu, we have all the same classes!" Said Levy.

" Really?! Yay!" I said

We continued walking in silence until Levy said " Ok Lu-chan Lets go meet my friends k"

" Oh, o-ok" I said. Honestly I was very nervous in meeting them.

Who knows what kind of friends Levy-Chan will have...

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys liked it. This actually what happened to me when I first started fifth grade, remember I am barely in 8th grader right now so I had to change a few things but other than that, all of that happened. I was lonely on the first day of school... Ha I'm a sad person.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or not.**

 **Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **Also I might not be able to update my other story Left behind on Saturday because I have leadership meeting and on Sunday I wont be home all day because I'm going to a conference BUT I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible ok.**


	2. Ch 2 They meet

**Heyy guys! how was your Christmas? I hope you all got great presents:), me on the other hand only got two :'(, sad I know. Anyway I am very sorry that I haven't updated. I haven't updated because well a lot has happened lately and my parents don't let me use the Laptop a lot ( Cries)**

 **Anyway, enough about me! Lets continue the story :D.**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _ **Lucy's Schedule, Freshman:**_

 _ **1 period: Geometry**_

 _ **2 Period: Social studies/ History**_

 _ **3 period: Art**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **4 Period: Science/ Chemistry**_

 _ **5 period: Physical Education (PE)**_

 _ **6 period: Language Arts/ English**_

 _"Wow Lu, we have all the same classes!" Said Levy._

 _" Really?! Yay!" I said_

 _We continued walking in silence until Levy said " Ok Lu-chan Lets go meet my friends k"_

 _" Oh, o-ok" I said. Honestly I was very nervous in meeting them._

 _Who knows what kind of friends Levy-Chan will have..._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Dear Lord, I still haven't met any of Levy-Chan's friends yet I am very nervous.

Levy-chan is talking right now about something but all I can hear is " blah blah they are so nice blah blah"

I kept on smiling and nodding my head but inside, I was going into panic mode. Many questions were popping up in my mind.

 _What if they don't like me?_

 _What if they think I'm a stuck up bitch?_

 _What if my lipstick is smeared?_

 _What if my hair is all messed up from all that running?_

I think all of that thinking made me start sweating.

I didn't notice that we had come to a stop until Levy-chan grabbed my arm and pulled me.

" Lu-chan, are you alright, your hands are very sweaty?" said Levy

I put on my best smile and say " Of course Levy why wouldn't I be"

Levy didn't look very convinced but still nodded her head. " Ok, if you say so."

She then said "Lu, you don't need too worry ok, you'll fit in to my group of friends just fine." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I couldn't help but relax a bit. " ok"

Levy began to drag me towards some rounded tables. In a table, there were about 7 people already there. They looked like they were joking around, but I guess a joke got too out of control because a redhead got up and hit a raven haired boy on the head.

*ouch* I said mentally, * I hope those are not Levy-chan's friends*. I prayed silently as Levy continued to drag me.

I guess my prayer was not heard because Levy was heading directly to that table.

I couldn't help but be kind of scarred.

" Hey GUYS! I BROUGHT A NEW FRIEND WITH ME! PLEASE MAKE HER FEEL WELCOME" said Levy.

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up from all the attention that I was now getting.

We were now directly in front of the table.

The same redhead that hit the innocent guy stood up and said " Hello, My name is Erza Scarlet, I am the school council president, I hope we can become great friends."

I then said " I hope we will, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I just transferred from Sabertooth high, please take care of me"

All of a sudden, a guy with orange-ish hair came up to me and grabbed my hand. " Hello there beautiful, I'm sure we will be much more than friends" he said and winked.

I could easily tell that he was a player so I said " Nah I'm good"

I guess he had never been rejected before because he looked shocked and then began to sulk.

" Damn Loke, you just got rejected by the new girl, hahaha" said the raven haired teen who was now only in his underwear.

I quickly covered my eyes and I could hear someone say " Gray, your clothes"

'Gray' looked down and said " Damn, when did this happen?" And quickly went to go find his clothes. As he left, I noticed a blue haired Slowly following him.

Levy then said " You know what, I'll introduce then to you instead because it seems that only one person so far has introduced themselves so far." When she finished talking, Levy was glaring at everyone at the table.

"Ok Lu, the raven haired guy that just left is named Gray, Gray Fullbuster. The brunette who looks a little bit tipsy is named Cana Alberona, her father is Gildarts Clive, the famous boxer. Next to Erza is Jellal Fernandes, and no he did not get that tattoo that he has over his eye, he was born with it. Continuing, The two silver-haired girls at the end of the table are sisters, one is a sophomore and the other one a freshmen like us. The sophomore is named Mirajane Strauss and her younger sister is Lisanna Strauss. The playboy who just came up to you is Loke." finished Levy.

" Hi everyone-" I said"- My name is Lucy Heartfilia but I guess you already know since I said it about 5 minutes ago"

I then turned around so I could be facing Levy again and I asked her, "Is that everyone from your group of friends Levy-chan?".

" Mmmm, I think so, actually no, you still need to meet Juvia and Gajeel." said Levy.

" Oh o-" I was never able to finish my sentence because I was cut of with a bunch of girls screams and squeals.

I turned around to look were these screams were coming from and there in the middle of the girls was a pink haired dude.

I, for some weird reason felt like I had met him before.

" Hey Levy-chan, who is that?" I asked

" Oh, that's Natsu Dragneel, he's the schools biggest player and most popular guy." said Levy.

Ohhh, I said in my mind, I guess that's why everyone is making a big fuss about him.

 _Natsu-kun be my boyfriend_

 _I love you Natsu-kun_

 _Be mine Natsu-kun_

Once I turned around so I could face him again, our eyes met and he started to walk towards us while a smirk was present in him lips.

As he got closer to us, the screams and squeals of the girls got louder. I guess they all think that he's coming over to them I thought.

" Hey Levy-chan, I think we should get going, I umm still don't know were my first period is" I said.

Right now, all I wanted to do was get away from that playboy that was coming over to our table. In his eyes I could tell that they held mischief. He was making me very uncomfortable.

" Sure Lu" said Levy, but before we could leave, a hand gripped my shoulder and forcefully made me turn around.

I was met with _his_ dark-grey onyx eyes.

"Hey there beautiful,-" he began"- do I know you because you look familiar."

I tried to get out of his grip but his grip was too strong.

With just one glance, I could tell he was trouble...

* * *

 **How did you like the chapter guys? I hope you all liked it :D**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review it ;D**

 **Check out my other story called Moving on. Go to my profile and you'll find it.**

 **Hope you guys have a great day!**


	3. Ch 3 Friends?

**Heyyy-o! Did you guys miss me? ha jkjk. Anyway, thank you guys for the lovely reviews that I got from the previous chapter! Honestly I love you guys a lot. You guys are like the best, not even my friends from real life know that I write here because honestly, they wouldn't understand. They would probably judge me and make fun of me. Don't get me wrong, I don't get bullied or anything, its just that they don't know about this and they will most likely be like " OH MY GOSH, your such a nerd" and " Your honestly an anime freak."**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for being really nice and positive :D * starts to get really emotional * _sniff sniff_ ha I'm sorry guys, I am a very emotional person so yeah, but Thank you guys :D**

 **Now, who want to continue to hear me rambling when you guys can read the story so I'll stop.**

 **On to the story! ;D**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima.**

 **Props to HIRO MASHIMA GUYS!**

* * *

 _ **recap from last chap:**_

 _Once I turned around so I could face him again, our eyes met and he started to walk towards us while a smirk was present in him lips._

 _As he got closer to us, the screams and squeals of the girls got louder. I guess they all think that he's coming over to them I thought._

 _" Hey Levy-chan, I think we should get going, I umm still don't know were my first period is" I said._

 _Right now, all I wanted to do was get away from that playboy that was coming over to our table. In his eyes I could tell that they held mischief. He was making me very uncomfortable._

 _" Sure Lu" said Levy, but before we could leave, a hand gripped my shoulder and forcefully made me turn around._

 _I was met with his dark-grey onyx eyes._

 _"Hey there beautiful,-" he began"- do I know you because you look familiar."_

 _I tried to get out of his grip but his grip was too strong._

 _With just one glance, I could tell he was trouble..._

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 ***10 min before meeting***

UGHHHHHHH!

Life is absolutely HORRIBLE!

I mean, my morning has just been an absolute disaster.

First of all, I was woken up in the worst way possible.

My brat of a brother decided that it would be a great way to wake me up by pouring a bucket of freezing cold water and on top of that, he decided to throw some feathers on top of me.

Fuck him, honestly can't he be like my little sister named Wendy,

...

Wait, no I take it back, Wendy is even worse than him.

She may look like a little innocent Angel but in reality she's the devils spawn. ughhhh

Once again, I say my life is pure torture.

Right now I am being driven to school by my driver named Happy. I already have my drivers license and car and all but my father and mother don't want me to drive yet because they say that I'm going to crash into a poll as soon as I drive out of the driveway. **(A/N That will so be me when I get my drivers license :D)**

Shesh can't the have a little bit more faith in me, seriously.

My thoughts were interrupted by my driver Happy.

" Sir Natsu, we have arrived at school"

Oh yeah, did I mention that my Father was Igneel Dragneel, the wealthy man who owns most of the hotels, inns and resorts in the world?

" Thank You Happy and what have I said before about the "Sir" part, you can just call me Natsu ok, I'm also your friend"

Happy gave me a warm smile and said " Aye, sir"

I grabbed all of my belongings and got out of the car.

I was greeted with loud screams of girls, ugh, honestly I know I'm handsome, popular and everything but they should really stop.

"Happy you can leave now, pick me up after school finishes ok?"

" Of course Natsu"

Happy drove off and left me here to deal with _*shiver* **them.( the girls )**_

Hey, girls can be very violent sometimes. I still remember when my "girlfriend" found out that I was cheating on her and damn, she sure had a killer slap. I can't remember her name though, I think it was, _Andrea, Amy, Ariel?_ Oh yeah it was Angel _._

 _*screams and squeals*_

 _OMG it's Natsu-kun_

 _Be mine Natsu-kun_

 _I love you Natsu-kun_

 _Be my boyfriend Natsu-kun_

I put on my best charming smile and said " Hey girls"

They went Crazy, no, crazy is an understatement, they went WILD.

I was checking out the girls to see which one was going to be my next victim when my eyes landed on a certain blonde haired girl.

I think she was new because I had never seen her before.

As I kept on looking at her, something in my mind was saying that I new her and then I remembered, she was the girl that I went to kindergarten with and used to have a small crush on her back then. Damn, she sure did mature in the right places, if you know what I mean. I can't remember her name though but I think it started with an L.

I noticed that the blonde haired was with, ugh _**them.**_ The most social group and the one that absolutely hates my guts. I also noticed that she was talking with, Levy, aka the bookworm. I tried to ask her out once and damn, Gajeel punched me straight in the face once he found out, unfortunately, she rejected me.

The beautiful blonde haired girl then decided to turn around and her eyes met mine.

I think I got lost in those mesmerizing, chocolate dark brown eyes of hers.

I quickly regained my cool and started walking towards her, I smirk present on my lips.

I could tell that she started to panic and turned around to talk to Levy to I quickened my pace.

I gabbed her shoulder before she could leave and turned her around so I could look at her beauty.

"Hey there beautiful,-" I began"- do I know you because you look familiar."

I remembered her perfectly but I still need to remember her name.

I could feel trying to break free out of my grasp but I just tighten it more.

" No I am sorry, I think you may be mistaken me for someone else."

When she spoke, I thought an angel was speaking to me because her voice was soft like a lullaby and just beautiful.

"Naw, I am sure that I know you, don't you remember me, I am Natsu, I went to the same school as you since kindergarten until 2 grade when I had to move. "

I saw her in deep though and suddenly pulled me into a big hug which startled me.

" Oh my Mavis, how could I forget about you, you were my best friend, you even saved me from the mean bully Brandon, wow how can I forget my best friend." she said.

" Yeah of course, Lucy right, sorry I have a really bad memory with names and everything."

I returned her hug and I could see over her shoulder that Levy and her gang were very surprised and all the other girls were sending Lucy glares. I returned the glares to the other girls and they looked startled.

Lucy broke the embrace and asked me another question.

"Were have you been all these years?"

"Oh, my family had to move so I could no longer go to the same school as you and we moved to Magnolia. I've been here ever since then"

"oh, ok"

She seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Hey Lu-chan, we gotta go, I still need to show you your classes"

Levy started to drag away Luce away from me and I still wanted to spend more time with her so I said " I'll take her"

I didn't wait for them to respond me back so I just grabbed the schedule right out of Levy's hand and dragged Luce away.

" Bye Guys!"

I could hear all the byes as I dragged Luce with me.

Damn, I don't know what's happening to me, I NEVER do this.

What Is this girl doing to me...

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap. I'm sorry I couldn't update my other story, gomenasai.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review :D**

 **Have a nice day everyone.**

 **Check out my other story called running away.**

 **Bye Loves! Hugs and kisses to everyone.**


	4. Ch 4 Flashback

**Heyyyy guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated it's just that well my mom took my laptop away and well school has started again which gives me less time with writing㈵2. Many test are coming up and I'm currently doing fitness testing which I hope I get National so I can still be in advance PE. Wish me Luck guys! I'll really need it. Also I've just have't been myself lately, I've been mostly sad so yeah... and Today I did my flexed arm hang and I only got one second (T-T) I need to get at least 8 seconds to have nationals and stay in advance PE...**

 **ANYWAY! I forgot to tell you guys that actually the last scene from the last chapter really happened to me. If you want to know more about that feel free to PM me! Also A lot of things have happened and I think my friends are tired of hearing me rant so if you guys want to hear me rant( I'm sure no one does) PM me cuz I need advice.**

 **Well ON THE STORY!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

 **PROPS TO HIM GUYS!**

* * *

 _Recap from last chappy:_

 _"Hey Lu-chan, we gotta go, I still need to show you your classes"_

 _Levy started to drag away Luce away from me and I still wanted to spend more time with her so I said " I'll take her"_

 _I didn't wait for them to respond me back so I just grabbed the schedule right out of Levy's hand and dragged Luce away._

 _" Bye Guys!"_

 _I could hear all the byes as I dragged Luce with me._

 _Damn, I don't know what's happening to me, I NEVER do this._

 _What Is this girl doing to me..._

 **Lucy's POV**

I still don't really know who this "Natsu " but yet I somewhat do. My memory is still a tad bit foggy but I am still able to recall some memories.

The only memory that I was fully able to recover is the memory where I was being bullied and Natsu came to my help.

I can still remember that day...

 _*flashback starts*_

 _"Hey Brandon!" Said a 5 year old Lucy._

 _"Hey-o how u beem?" Said a 6 year old Brandon._

 _"Oh I've been good and I missed you Brandon"_

 _" ha Geez Lu you are making such a big deal ou of this, I was only sick one day"_

 _"I know but I was worried"_

 _" Hey to make it up to you, I brought you this, it's filled with bubbles"_

 _Brandon showed me A small bubble bottle and then gave it to me, he grinned._

 _"Wow really, Thank you, you're the best!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug._

 _Yet I missed to notice the small mischevious glint that he held in his eyes. If only I had sooner, I would've prevented it._

 _*during recess*_

 _" Hey, Brandon give me back my bubbles" I yelled._

 _" No because you are such a brat, I never liked you either way" said Brandon_

 _I felt like my world had just come crashing down. My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Why would it not, he was first actual friend besides Dulce, Irma and... Natsu. Even my own voice seemed to betray me since It started to crack. I felt that in the corner of my eyes tears were ready to cascade down my cheeks._

 _"W-what do y-you mean Brandon?"_

 _" Ha, you are nothing but a little lying brat, I was stupid to actually believe your little innocent act but thankfully Sarah told me who you really were"_

 _He then pushed me and I fell._

 _Everything around me went in slow motion as I fell. I could hear his laugh, taunting, menacing and it broke me. I trusted me._

 _I closed my eyes trying to brace myself from the impact._

 _I waited and waited for the impact yet it never happened, instead I was met with two arms holding on to my waist._

 _" What the heck are you doing Brandon" said a six year old Natsu._

 _"It's none of your business Dragneel now back off, this little brat had it co-"_

 _Brandon was never able to finish his sentence because Natsu had punched him in the stomach._

 _"Shut up idiot"_

 _Natsu quickly got me up and led me away from were Brandon laid hurt._

 _After we were far away, he finally let go of me._

 _"Are you okay Lu?"_

 _He seemed very worried._

 _" Yeah, j-just why would h-he do that?"_

 _By now I was openly sobbing. Natsu moved in and gave me a hug to then I returned._

 _"I don't know Lu, but everything's going to be ok, so don't worry, I'm here to protect you"_

 _All you could hear was me sobbing openly in Natsu's arms, I was hurt beyond repair..._

 _*flashback ends*_

I was a fool to actually trust him.

Later on I learned that what Sarah was the one who told him god knows what so he would hate me. I was furious but I let it go. Hey don't get me wrong, I wanted to tell him but then he would never believe me. I guess he did find out later on because when first grade started he came up to me and asked me if I still wanted to be his friend which I said no. He kept on trying and trying until 3ed grade when he finally realized that I wouldn't say yes anymore.

I guess I was in deep thought until Natsu broke my trail of thoughts.

"Oi, Luce stop spacing out, I'm trying to show you your schedule but your just ignoring me, geez maybe I shouldn't have showed you around, you're so weird"

Natsu was now turning around and walking away with his hands on the back of his neck.

" Mate! **(It means wait;)** Gomenasai, please keep going"

Natsu turned around and stopped walking.

" Fine but stop spacing out ok?"

"Ok"

We continued walking down the hallway in silence until Natsu decided to break the silence.

" You know, I really missed you Luce"

I stopped walking, to shocked to continue walking but Natsu kept on going ahead. He continued talking.

" I never went a day without thinking of you, ha my parents thought it was crazy but I thought it was normal, you were my best friend an all so yeah"

I finally was able to regain my ability to talk and said:

" I-I didn't forget about you either, I really missed you, I was really depressed when you suddenly didn't show up at the start of second grade, later on my cousin told me that you had moved, I cried that day"

Natsu stopped and looked back and gave me a grin.

" You know back in school I had a sm-"

He didn't finish because a high pitched voice cut him off.

" NATSU, BABE!"

I looked at Natsu as a winced and turned around behind me to see that Lisanna was running towards him.

She ran to him and tackled him into a hug. I smiled.

I guess they were a "thing".

Natsu tried to get out of the hug but he seemed stuck.

"Lisanna get off me, I don't like you" said Natsu.

" You don't mean that right?" said Lisanna.

" I really do now get off"

Natsu was finally able to shake Lisanna off and turned to me.

" Sorry about that Luce"

I saw that Lisanna was giving me a glare.

I gulped.

What have I gotten myself into...

* * *

 **WHOA! I updated Guys! I am actually satisfied with this chapter! I hope you all like it!**

 **I might be doing another story for nalu later on when I finish one of my stories so if you guys have something in mind, please tell me:D**

 **Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! ;D**

 **Have a great day guys!**

 **Hugs and Kisses to everyone~ :***


	5. Ch 5 The truth

**So uh heyy guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated its just that leadership has been getting in my way and then I have had many tests and projects. Also I had to get my C up to an A again so my mom says that my studies are more important. Anyway, I'm back again right so on to the story guys!**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _ **Last chapter:**_

 _Natsu tried to get out of the hug but he seemed stuck._

 _"Lisanna get off me, I don't like you" said Natsu._

 _" You don't mean that right?" said Lisanna._

 _" I really do now get off"_

 _Natsu was finally able to shake Lisanna off and turned to me._

 _" Sorry about that Luce"_

 _I saw that Lisanna was giving me a glare._

 _I gulped._

 _What have I gotten myself into..._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Soo after the tiny incident with Lisanna which by the way gave me chills, Natsu continued our tour. I was fascinated how huge the school building was.

"Hey Natsu can we go to the Library?"

"oh sure..."

I got really excited.

I absolutely love the Library, its like a second home to me.

It only took us about 4 minutes to reach the library. When I opened the door, I gasped.

The library was huge...

 _OH MY MAVIS, SO MANY BOOKS THAT I HAVE YET TO READ!_

I was literally dying inside from the excitement.

I forgot all about Natsu and went straight to the librarian. She seemed a nice woman. She looked around the age of 30-ish.

"Um excuse me ma'am, I am a new student here, I would like to get my student ID please, if I may"

She gave me a warm smile.

"Of course dear, by the way my name is Ms. Yosei"

I bowed.

" Arigato Ms. Yosei."

I heard her chuckle, "It's alright dear, now lets go get your student ID. Come with me Dear"

I followed her too a small room.

Ms. Yosei told me to sit in a chair in front of a camera and I did. She took the picture and she gave me my ID.

Once we were out the small Room, I was greeted by a hug.

" Lucy, were have you been, I was looking for you"

Oh right, Natsu.

I guess I forgot that he was my tour guide.

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

I gave Ms. Yosei my thanks and headed out of the library.

" Come back any time you want dear" said Ms. Yosei

"I will thank you!"

Natsu and I headed out and headed back towards the lobby.

We arrived and I went to my friends but not before saying goodbye and thank you to Natsu of course.

" Thank Natsu for the tour"

He smiled.

"No problem, well anyway I gotta go, see you later."

"Yeah bye"

We then parted ways.

When I got to where Levy was, she grabbed me and dragged me away.

" There you are Lu, we need to hurry, Ms. Aquarius is very strict so if you are not seated in your seat when the bell rings, she marks us tardy."

 _Yikees,_ I thought.

After a lot of running and zig-zaging, we had finally made it to geometry and just in time too.

Ms. Aquarius did seem really strict.

" Ok children, here in my Class, you will need at least a 75% to pass my class, I am not like the other teachers got it."

I mentally shivered.

Well I was lucky to be seated next to Levy and be her locker buddy.

 _Math class is going to be very interesting this year_ I thought.

* * *

 **Timeskip* to lunch**

Second Period and Third period were very interesting too. Ms. Virgo seemed like a nice teacher and so did Mr. Cancer.

What's funny is that they remind me of the 12 zodiacs.

Once I got to the cafeteria, I looked for Levy and I found her. She was sitting in the far corner table with our other friends.

I quickly made my way over.

"Hey Guys!"

I heard a symphony of hellos/hi/yo. I sat down next to me.

I quickly realized that Lisanna was sitting with us and was glaring at me.

I quickly averted my gaze.

Levy was the first one to speak to me.

" SO Lu! what do you think of the school so far?!"

In my opinion I wished I had gone to Sabertooth High, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

" I like it"

" Well that's nice Lu"

Lunch continued on and I kept eating the food that my momma made for me.

Lunch went buy like a flash that I soon found myself sitting next to Levy in science.

The rest of the School day went by in a blur too.

Honestly I wasn't really paying attention in class yet the teachers didn't mind.

I was finally in sixth period waiting for the bell to ring.

Mr. Capricorn was reading some poetry but I was kinda zooning out.

 _*RING*_

 _yes finally_ I thought.

I actually didn't wait for Levy. I went straight to my locker and grabbed my stuff.

I was about to close my locker when I heard a very familiar voice next to my locker.

" Hey Lucy where are you going in such a hurry?"

Ah Natsu, if only you could just leave, but I have to act nice.

I closed my locker, faced him and smiled.

" Oh I need to hurry home"

I guess he got the message and said "ok" and left.

I ran out of the school and continued running towards home.

Honestly I just wanted to get away of everything.

The truth was that I didn't really like Natsu, I hated him actually.

When I was in 1rd grade, I realized I had a small crush on him and I told my friends who then told him. The next day after that, he came up to me and laughed at my face and said " Eww, did you really think that I would like you back, ugh nope! I only see you as a friend and that's it" and walked away.

The only reason I acted nice when he saw me was because my friends were around and people were too.

I turned the corner and saw my house.

I sprinted towards my home.

I reached my house and opened the door and headed inside.

"Welcome home Dear, how was school?"

My momma was sitting in the couch watching something.

I gave her my best fake smile.

"It was Great!" _Not_ I thought.

She seemed convinced and nodded.

" Momma I'm gonna be doing my homework so call me when dinner is ready k"

My mom gave me a gentle smile.

" Of course honey, take your time"

I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door.

I dumped my backpack somewhere and jumped on my bed.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

I lay there in my bed thinking.

 _I think this going to be a horrible year..._

* * *

 **Well guys, what did you think?**

 **Again sorry for not updating. Gomenasai.**

 **Well I hope you guys liked it!**

 **~hugs and kisses~**

 **Hope you guys have a great day!**


	6. Note!

**Heyy guysss... I am very sorry, but this is not an update. GOMENASAI! I am very sorry that I have not been uploading in the past months. It's just that I have just started high school which is overwhelming which doesn't help that I am taking AP human geography and geometry. Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can I promise! Once again I am very sorry for not updating! Another reason why I haven't updated is K-pop... BTS. BIG BANG, EXO!, GOT7, SEVENTEEN...the list goes on.. well I hope that u understand! hope u have a great day guys!**

 **Love~Jewel**


	7. Ch 6 Trouble

**Heyyy guys! I'm back after many months, and i am very sorry that i wasn't able to update sooner! I'm actually working on this during Study Hall. I haven't been able to update because I have been really busy with AP HUG and as well with all my classes and friends. But anyway that I not important anymore because i am Backkkkkkk! Now on to the story!**

 _thoughts/flashback_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Credits go to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door._

 _I dumped my backpack somewhere and jumped on my bed._

 _I closed my eyes and sighed._

 _I lay there in my bed thinking._

 _I think this going to be a horrible year…_

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I can't seem to recall falling asleep, but I guess I did since I was woken up by the sound of my mom yelling at me to come down to dinner.

During dinner, all I could think about was the dream. The dream that I haven't dreamed about since _He_ left to go to another school and left me.

I still remember it vividly

 _*flashback*_

 _I was sitting down with my friends, and It was then when I decided to tell them something very important._

 _I remember saying, "guys I have something to tell you"_

 _My friends all turned to me._

 _I was really nervous and was fidgeting. I was hoping that after this, they would go up to_ _ **them**_ _and tell them._

" _I might have a small, tiny, crush on Natsu…"_

 _As soon as those words left my mouth, I immediately shut my eyes so that I would see their reaction. I waited and waited for them to say something, so when they didn't I opened my eyes and saw that they had their backs facing me and instead were looking at something else. I followed they gaze and my heart stopped at the sight._

 _My best friend, the person whom I've known since little had gotten up from her seat and gone straight to Natsu._

 _I could only watch as she happily talked to him with a smile on her face and how Natsu's face switched between emotions._

 _My only guess was that she was talking to him about my confession._

 _As soon as Natsu's head turned my way, I ran._

 _I ran and ran until I was home. It wasn't too far considering we were hanging out at the park._

 _I avoided him for the next few days until he confronted me._

 _He had asked me if what my best friend told him was true and I said yes._

 _I still remember how disgusted he looked at me, how his eyes turned a dark grey, filled with disgust._

 _I still remember the way that he told me he would never da-_

"Lucy, are you ok, you've been awfully quiet, is something wrong?"

I looked up from my plate and gave my mom a soft smile.

"Yes mom, I just spaced out that's all"

"Lucy, you know that your mother and I worry about you so if there's something troubling you, please tell us"

I turned and looked at my father.

"Of course dad"

I finished my dinner and helped my mom wash the dishes.

I went upstairs, changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and headed to bed.

 _Honestly I just hope that tomorrow will be a better day_

And I was finally able to fall asleep.

 _ **Third Person POV:**_

Lucy doesn't know has she got into this mess, but all she knows is that there is a man, with salmon hair, in a limousine, yelling her name from outside her house.

Lucy of course, still in her pajamas with bed hair went down stairs and to the front of her home.

Lucy wasn't mad, oh no, she was seething in anger.

"NATSU FUDGING DRAGNEEL!"

And of course, that only caused Natsu to yell back at her.

"LUCEEEEE! HURRY UP I'M TAKING YOU TO SCHOOL SO DON'T MAKE ME WAIT!"

Of course, Lucy wouldn't keep quiet.

"Well who told you I needed a ride, I can go to school by myself, with my two feet"

At this remark, Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but Luceeee I want to spend more time with you."

"Well obviously I don't" said Lucy.

Lucy didn't even wait for Natsu's reply and just went back inside of her house.

 _Who does he think he is?! Coming to my house this early,_ Thought Lucy.

Lucy went back to her room and made her bed. She then proceeded to do her daily morning routine and went down for breakfast. While she was eating breakfast, her mother came in and asked her a question that seconds later had her choking on her pancakes.

"Soooo, honey, my favorite daughter, who is this fine young man who was been waiting outside for you since this morning? Is it perhaps your… Boyfriend?"

Lucy started coughing, but eventually turned around to face her mom.

"MOM?! Why would you say that… of course he isn't my boyfriend…"

Lucy couldn't help, but blush knowing that he had waited for her even though she clearly told him that she didn't need a ride.

"Well honey, even if he isn't your boyfriend, don't just keep him waiting, go"

Her mom was literally pushing her out the door with her backpack. Lucy wasn't even able to protest because the door was slammed in her face.

She had no other choice, but to approach him.

She approached the car, but right when she was stepping into the sidewalk, the door opened and Natsu had gabbed her hand and pulled her inside of the car.

"Yah! Natsu why'd you do that?!"

"Hehe, sorry Luce, but I didn't want you to walk away"

Lucy smiled at him.

"Fine"

Natsu ordered his chauffeur to drive them to school, but neither did Natsu or Lucy spoke to one another.

When they arrived at school, Natsu wasn't even able to walk out of the car without being attacked by Lisanna.

 **Lucy's POV**

I just stayed in the car so that I wouldn't be noticed. I didn't want her to get even more mad/jealous at me for being with Natsu, but of course Natsu just wasn't able to keep his mouth shut.

"Luceee c'mon get out of the car"

And at that moment, I knew I was fucked.

 _ **Lisanna looked like she was ready to kill and the only think I could do was gulp...**_

* * *

 **Well guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for not being active. High school is kicking my butt ;-; Also I'm super excited for BTS's Not Today M/V release! Anyone else excited?!**

 **Well I hope you guys have a good day or night!**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment/review!**


End file.
